Electric Love
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Jung Krystal si putri chaebol yang penuh dengan harga diri dan aura keputrianya berusaha membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dia tidak AROGAN.Disisi lain taruhanya yang dilakukanya dengan Bang Yongguk membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan para Gangster di sekolah barunya , Akankah Nona JUNG Berhasil dalam misinya?


Electric Love

Summary :

Jung Krystal , Krys , Jung Princess , Arrogant Princess?

"Sebentar. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menambah arogan di daftar nickname ku?!"

Dan karena pertanyaan simple itu lah , Aku Jung Krystal dengan tidak Ikhlas.

Aku tekankan lagi Tidak Ikhlas.

Masuk ke sekolah SMA Kelas Bawah.

_Myeongjin High_

Tempat dimana para siswa _sok-gansgter _bersekolah.

Dan tempat dimana ia harus membuktikan bahwa ia bukan orang arrogant seperti yang dikatakan yongguk.

Kau pikir aku tak bisa meluluhkan 24 hati orang dan merubah mereka?

Yah!

Aku Jung Krystal! Tidak ada yang tidak dapat aku lakukan!

* * *

Prologue

-Queenka , Perfectionist Jung Krystal

"Selamat pagi Nona Jung" sahut seorang pelayan yang kemudian diikuti oleh pelayan lainya, badan mereka segera membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat ketika gadis muda bernama Jung Krystal itu keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga menyibakan rambut hitamnya gadis itu pun tersenyum kecil dan dengan tatapan mantap ia pun masuk kedalam mobil sedan ford merek terbaru itu.

"Aku datang dunia…" bisiknya pelan

"kau beli apa? Saham SK-Telemedia? Itu tak seberapa! Kemarin aku membeli saham SM Entertainment. Kali kali kau harus pintar dalam membeli saham. Sekarang kan sedang maraknya Hallyu Wave dasar bodoh!" Tawa Yongguk , menghiraukan cibiran kesal kawanya Himchan

"Aku tak bodoh!" pekiknya kesal

"oh ya? Sayang sekali tapi hasil dari saham yang ku investasikan pasti akan membuatmu ter-nga-nga" ejeknya lagi yang membuat himchan semakin cemberut.

"Oh ya? Apa kau yakin Bang-ssi?"

Tiba-tiba suara tak asing terdengar yang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Oh tentu.

_Dia lagi _.. Pikir Yongguk sambil menelan ludah mereka pelan.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan seorang Jung disini Tuan Putri?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, Himchan yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi bila menentang seorang Jung hanya terdiam.

"Selamat pagi Himchan-ssi , _Bang-ssi" _desisnya sedikit menekankan pada nama Yongguk.

"Pagi _nona Jung , _sekarang ada urusan apa kau datang kemari hmm? Oh jangan bilang ceramah tentang bisnis lagi" Jawabnya lagi dengan nada menantang , Krystal yang mendengar ini membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Senyuman menyeringai tentunya.

"Oh? Kau ingin tahu info tentang saham lagi Yongguk-Goon? Bukanya terakhir kali aku sudah bilang padamu kalau SM Entertainment akan menaikan bunga untuk investor bulan depan? Kau rugi berat ya? Aku dengan keluarga mu menanamkan 30% hasil dari perusahaan Bang Tahun keputusan yang terburu-buru bukan?" Jelas Krys membuat Yongguk mengepalkan tanganya geram.

"Apa yang kau tahu?! Kau wanita arogan sialan…!"

"arogan ? aku? Apa kau tidak salah orang?" Tanya krystal tersenyum lagi

"ah dan sebelum itu selamat Himchan-ssi kudengar dari pembicaraan kalian kau membeli saham SK-Media? Itu pilihan yang tepat! SK-media memang sedang terpuruk kemarin tapi aku dengar nilai sahamnya pagi ini naik dengan sangat drastis. Kau memiliki pengamatan yang baik" sanjung krystal tersenyum tanpai perlu menyeringaikan alis matanya. Himchan yang mendengar ini tersenyum dan menganguk. Terlihat lega

"benarkah itu? Terimakasih telah memberitahuku nona Jung.."

"Nona Jung? Apa yang kau lakukan Himchan-ssi? Kita ini teman sekelas, sebaya. Panggil aku Krystal. Tidak dengan nona dan tidak dengan nama keluarga" jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu Himchan, Himchan yang pertama kali melihat senyum asli seorang Queenka segera tersipu . pipinya memerah seketika sebelum akhirnya si penyelamatnya itu meninggalkan keduanya dengan langkah tegap.

"Sial..Awas Kau Jung." Desih Yongguk dalam hatinya

* * *

"Krystal pagi!" Sapa Amber yang menyapanya dengan pelukan beruang, Krystal yang sudah terbiasa hanya tertawa

"Yah Amber Liu jika kau terus-terusan menyapaku seperti ini aku bisa mati kena penyakit jantung, kau tahu itu?"

"Yah,yah jangan menakutiku seperti itu, lagi pula aku hanya merindukan Nona Jung kita—oh nona Jung yang agung , cantik , mulia , baik hati dan sedikit arogan-"

"Aku tidak Arogan!" pekiknya kesal dengan cemberut, Amber hanya tertawa melihat sikapnya

"oh cemberut dipagi hari? Pasti Yongguk membuatmu kesal pagi ini?"

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku temanmu , Pabo!" jawabnya sambil memberikan jentrikan jari di kening krystal

"Ouch..Appa.."

"Ah mian-mian. Tapi tidak kah kau curiga pria itu sebenarnya menaruh perasaan padamu? I mean kalau kau membaca novel novel romantic berwarna pink dan berbakan bunga didalamnya biasanya pria yang membenci mu adalah pria yang sebenarrnya mencintaimu" goda Amber sambil menyikut tangan krystal

"Yaish, dia? Tak mungkin.. lagipula apa cinta dapat diekspresikan dengan memanggilku wanita jalang? Tak mungkin kan?"

"dia memanggilmu apa?!"

"ah tidak tidak lupakan. Oh ya hari ini tak ada kelas?"

"tak ada.."

"kenapa?"

"entahlah, aku rasa kita terlalu pintar untuk diajari oleh para kakek tua itu lagi pula kau sudah pintar kryssie , satu atau dua kelas bolong tak akan membuatmu menjadi bodoh" enteng Amber sambil tersenyum. Krystal menghiraukan tatapan lucu kawanya itu sebelum handphonenya tiba tiba berbunyi

Beep

"yeobseyo? Dengan Jung Krystal disini?"

"_yah Jung. Kau mau menerima tantanganku?"_

"suara ini… Bang Yongguk-goon?"

"mau apa dia menelepon mu ? sshh?"

"_aku juga tak tahu , _ada yang bisa ku bantu Bang-ssi?" Tanya Krystal sedikit penasaran

Yongguk tertawa didalam hatinya

_Mungkin ini dapat berhasil _pikirnya

"Aku mau menantangmu…."

* * *

Chapter one : Myeongjin High and the Butthurt Kingkas

"jadi..kenapa aku ada disini ?" benak krystal dalam hati dengan mata terbelalak mengamati sekolah didepanya dengan seksama , bangunan sekolah yang terlihat kumuh itu benar-benar membangunkanya seketika dari rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan. Gambar graffiti di tembok sekolah barunya itu menyakiti matanya seketika. Termasuk bau asap rokok yang dapat ia cium bahkan dari jarak 10M dari gerbang yang membuatnya langsung merasa pusing.

_Tidak tidak..aku tidak boleh menyerah seperti ini.. tidak sampai aku dapat membuat muka Bang Yongguk menangis akan keberhasilan seorang Jung Krystal! _

Pekiknya dalam hati bersemangat.

"Nona Jung apa anda yakin sekolah ini sekolah yang ingin anda masuki-"

"Tentu Ketua Pelayan Kim. Sekarang kau boleh pulang"

"Tapi Nona Jung ayah anda menyuruhku untuk mengawasi anda ditempat kumuh ini-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Percayalah padaku… lagipula aku seorang Jung. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja percayalah~!"

* * *

"Heh.. Kau tahu Pak Kim? AKu bisa gila , Gila! Anak –anak sekolah ini keterlaluan. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih mempertanyakan kewarasanku kenapa selama 5 tahun aku dapat bertahan tanpa berakhir seperti guru yang lainya. Kau tahu? Pergi ke psikiater dan berakhir mengundurkan diri" pekik Wooyoung dengan nada frustasi , kawanya Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari dengan cekatan membersihkan meja usangnya

"tetapi itu membuktikan bahwa kau adalah guru yang hebat Wooyoung. Oh ya aku dengar kau mendapat jatah mengajar kelas 3-D kan? Dan aku dengar aka ada murid baru hari ini. Sungguh asing mendapatkan baru di Tahun ajaran baru terakhir"

"Heh aku hebat? Yang benar saja. Aku hanya butuh hidup. Itu alasanku bertahan. Dan saat semuanya sudah terlihat buruk sikepala sekolah bodoh itu menambahkan satu anak brandal lagi dikelas preman ku. Cih, aku bertaruh 10000 won kalau anak baru itu juga brandal seperti anak lainya dikelasku. Lagipula mana ada yang mau mendaftar kesekolah ini kecuali mereka mempunyai catatan criminal berat disekolah sebelumnya?"tantangnya yang membuat Junsu tertawa kecil

"Boleh. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan datang.. dalam waktu 1…2…3…"

"Permisi…" suara wanita terdengar yang membuat wooyoung tercengang kaget

"bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Masuk" Hiraunya sambil menunggu sosok yang keluar dari balik pintu yang hampir roboh itu dan begitu tercengangnya ketika mereka berdua melihat sosok gadis cantik rupawan , mengenakan seragam Seoul Elite High School berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"um.. apa benar ini ruang Registrasi dan Guru..?" Tanya gadis itu pelan dan lembut yang membuat keduanya menelan ludah gugup

"I-iya betul sekali nona muda.. ada yang bisa kami bantu bagi seorang siswi elite seperti anda..?" Tanya Wooyoung terbata-bata

"Ah syukurlah. Perkenalkan Nama saya Jung Krystal saya murid pindahan dari Seoul Elite. Saya ingin mengambil jadwal dan seragam baru.." jawabnya yang membuat mata wooyoung terbelalak

"EEEEH?!"

* * *

"Hey Doojoon kudengar kelas kita mendapat murid baru!"Sahut yoseob bersemangat, Gikwang yang ikut mendengarkan hal ini langsung tertawa

"Haha pasti seorang gangster lagi. Kelas kita penuh dengan berandalankan? Aku tak akan terlalu terkejut kalau tiba-tiba yang datang adalah laki-laki berotot kekar seperti…" ejeknya sambil menoleh kearah TOP yang segera menatapnya tajam

"Oh ~ seramnya~" gumam gikwang yang membuat doojoon menatapnya kesal

"hentikan ocehan mu Lee Gikwang itu tidak lucu."tegasnya yang dibalas dengan tawaan ringan

" .ya~ tentu ketua kelas yoon. Tentu~"

"Oh lihat Woo Songsae datang"

"Heh.. si tua itu masih ada?"

"yang benar?"

"sudah semuanya diam! Selamat pagi semua-" sebelum wooyoung menyelsaikan kalimatnya bola basket tiba-tiba melambung kencang kearah wajahnya.

Bugh!

"Hahahaha~ lemparan bagus Ljoe!"

"Oh tentu! Akukan kapten faceball. Mana mungkin aku me-le-set" jawabnya arogan

"ugh…" erang wooyoung kesakitan sambil mencoba berdiri , tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka yang membuat semua orang ternganga dengan kehadiran orang ketiga dalam permainan mereka

"Ah songsaenim apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya krystal sedikit khawatir. Ia langsung reflex membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar suara keras bola dan suara erangan kesakitan didalam kelas. Ia tahu sesuatu dikelas itu tidak beres saat ia menyadari orang-orang dikelas tersebut sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran

"seoul…elite high?" pikir kai bingung membaca emblem seragam gadis cantik didepanya

"seorang gadis?" pekik daehyun kebingungan

"Gadis di kelas 3D?"

"EEEEH?!"


End file.
